What Now?
by VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia
Summary: Post Journey's End. The Doctor is moping, and TARDIS decides to help as best she can...
1. The Start

What Now?

Hola, I'm Selene, and you are all welcome to call me that. I'm a die-hard Doctor10 and Rose fan, but I decided to do my first fic post Journeys End.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Believe me, If I did, no WAY David Tennant would ever be able to leave the show...EVER

and now for something completely different

Tenth Doctor's POV:

Not again.

Every BLOODY TIME I ever got close to someone, I ruined them.

My entire planet, my companions, my friends, my love. Hell, even my doctory-cloney-metacrisis!

_Theta, stop blaming yourself. You try to help them get a happy ending._

Great, now I have to have **you** in my head TARDIS,I think.

"I'm sodding well sick of this ridiculous pain and guilt!"

She's humming to me again, trying to comfort me, but I'm beyond that now.

"I need some Marmalade and a good brood, and I'll be back to my freakishly un-normal normal self again dearest." I say comfortingly, more for my benefit than hers

_Would you like to go somewhere else my Theta?_

"yeah, somewhere new, with no memories or goodbyes."

That's all I need, is something different, something new with nothing to remind me of...her

Ugh, just the thought of her sends pain shooting through my hearts. **My Rose**. I tried to give her some joy, someone who could give her what I never could. That doesn't mean I'm not blazingly jealous of what he has.

As the TARDIS starts to rock and shake, I know that we are in the Time Vortex, well on our way to some other planet, in some other time.

Exhausted, I decide to sleep on the way there. As I stumble to my room, TARDIS takes her physical (kind of) Form. She looks like a slender young woman, with jet black hair to the back of her knees, silvery-pale skin,and glowing violet eyes. It's the eyes that give her away, not because of the color, but because of the glowing. Behind the violet, one can clearly see the swirling gold of the Time Stream that the heart of the TARDIS contains. She glides silently behind me, following me to my room,the "cloth" of her dress not making any sound, nor does anything else. Not a footstep, or a whisper of breath.

I throw myself onto my rather large bed, emitting a sigh of relief.

"Well, It's just you and me again, Love" I whisper

_Ah, but Theta, you do not wish it to be as such, do you?_

"Not really, but that doesn't mean that I don't like to be with you, dearest"

_That I know, but regardless, you are still lonely. I am not enough to fill the holes within your Hearts. I love you but it is not enough. I am not what you need. _

I hear a hint of regret in her words, but I cannot deny the truth in them.

It's just that, the look on her incorporeal face seems determined.

But determined to do what?


	2. I like to Eat Marmalade and Bananas

Again, Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Doctor Who series, I'll just have some original characters pop in somewhere : P

TARDIS Point of View:

You Again.

Yes, I know you're there.

I Know _everything_

_**Always**_

I think I need to explain a few things, after all, you aren't omnipresent Time Traveling Spaceships grown out of organic material that have the power to change the flow of time and Events that shape the future, are you?

I didn't think so.

After the war, My Theta was lonely and sad.

But he was mostly _angry._

At me, for not allowing him to die, at the Daleks for forcing his hand, and at himself, for doing what he Knew he had to.

He hurt me with his little buzz stick of his. _Stupid screwdriver_

The thing is, he was angry because he thought he was the last of his race.

I know a Secret.

I know everything, remember?

No, I won't tell you, because that will spoil the surprise..._but I will let you watch_

I'll give you a hint, because _I_ am just _that nice._

When my darling was born, there was a prophecy made.

**When one thinks that they are alone**

**Another Shall Arise**

**The one to whom destiny shall be shown**

**Through a lover's eyes**

**One Fake, an Impostor proved**

**Evil brought, than put aside**

**Then one of Light shall Heal worlds moved**

**Than Noble ones shall never hide**

**Restore What is Lost to those who Passed**

**And Peace shall come and Love shall Last**

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Doctor10's Point of View:

Brilliant! Good old marmalade...and bananas.

Granted, they don't fix everything, but they do make me feel better.

I want her back.

_Forever Rose_

She is forever to me. Prmanently sketched into my mind and hearts, her face is all I see in every moment, waking and unconsious.

Surprisingly, TARDIS doesn't have any comments for that. Mabe she knows that I don't want any comments from the time gallery, and that I need some alone time.

Hah...alone time...thats a good one. All I am ever going to have anymore is alone time, and there is nothing I can, or want to, do about it.

The Buzzing and Glowing cut into my train of thought, making it hard to concentrate.

"What are you d.."

"**Hello there Doctor"**

sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

AN:

I'm mean, I'm leaving a cliffie, just so you can suffer a bit...okay a lot

anywho, Read and Review!!

Selene


End file.
